rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Sesame Street FNAF Trailer
Five Nights at Sesame Street is a parody crossover video featuring Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street and Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Story A family called the Blacks move into a new home, where they discover an forgotten animatronic, known as Freddy Fazbear, in the attic, and experience strange magic from an army of Sesame Street characters. They decide to call a professional for help, resulting in the professional being Ronald McDonald dressed as a priest. Ronald learns from his investigation that the house has seen death and suggests that one of the members (a young girl), sleeps with him tonight for protection. When they say no, Ronald loses his temper and tries to rape the young girl. Suspecting Freddy to become dangerously active and pose a major threat to his family, the father of the Blacks installs cameras around the house to keep an eye on him; including in the bathroom, the living room, and the bedroom, where Ronald is shown pooping and masturbating on a woman's bed. Just then, Big Bird, Cookie Monster and Elmo attack the house, with Ronald joining battle, helping the family to defend themselves. During the midst of chaos, Freddy, without anyone checking the cameras, escapes the attic and begins his carnage throughout the house. Freddy Fazbear will not stop until the Blacks family, Ronald, and everyone else in the house are dead with their blood, flesh, organs, and intestines on the walls and their mutilated corpses. When the Cookie Monster sees a bag of McDonald's-branded cookies, he tries to steal them, but is stopped by Ronald, and the video ends with Cookie Monster dropping the bag as he and Ronald charge to fight. After the camera cuts to black it gives a heart warming moment of a lady turning into a bird and humping big bird Cameras Main Hall ( Cam 4 ) This is the hallway. The main hall is the biggest room in the facility. All muppets (plus Freddy) pass through here. Bathroom ( Cam 5 ) This is the bathroom. The only muppet that passes here is Elmo and Freddy. Staff Room ( Cam 6 ) This is the staff room. It is connected to the office on the left. Golden Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Oscar the Grouch stay here as they are one step from getting into the office. Supply Closet ( Cam 7 ) This is the supply closet. It is connected to the office on the right. Zoe and Grover is the only ones to stay here as her starting point. Trash Pit ( Cam 8 ) This is the trash pit. This room is very gross and takes place on the outside of the facility. There is a lot of trash on the floor, there is a trash can here as well. This is the starting point of Oscar the Grouch and Lairia. Attic ( Cam 9, only appearing in the "Ready 4 Freddy" event night ) This is the attic. It may just look like any normal looking attic at a house, but has a chair too with Freddy sitting on it. It is also the starting location of Freddy Fazbear. Category:Videos